Yeren
Yeren ' (サベージ ''Sabēji) is a pirate, and the captain and founder of his crew, The Collosal Pirates. He also makes up the 1st of his 7 division commanders, whom control divisons based off of the 7 deadly sins. Yeren's division is the Pride Division, and makes up the strongest division in his crew. He is also the hybrid child of a bigfoot and giant, making him a link; and thus while he isn't nearly as tall as most giants, he still tends to outclass all known bigfeet in height. Furthermore, he is the current consumer of the Demon Demon Fruit, Model: Behemoth, a powerful Mythical Zoan Devil Fruit, which only seems to help increase his size and physical might. Due to Yeren's bigger than life ego, he formed and lead his crew in the hopes of finding the One Piece and becoming Pirate King. Like his fellow division commanders and notorious pirate captain, Monkey D. Luffy, Yeren believes the Pirate King has the most freedom in the world, and so he seeks to attain what he calls "Absolute Freedom." Yeren chases after this in the hopes he'll have no restraints keeping him back from doing whatever he pleases. He also seems to believe that becoming Pirate King will give him the reputation he thinks he deserves. In order to gain this amazing reputation, Yeren has performed numerously large crimes, such as a failed attempt to attack Enies Lobby, challenging Ex-Warlord, Jinbe, ransacking countless islands, and even trying to defeat Luther Samson of The Lawman's Trio. These crimes and plenty more gave Yeren a disturbingly high 500,000,000 bounty. He was ultimately defeated in battle by Jolly D. Chris, captain of The Jolly Pirates, in the Collosal Pirates Arc. He then was defeated again when he and his crew were attacked by The No Beard Pirates and were forced to disband. Nothing more has been heard from Yeren or his crew since. Appearance Personality Yeren has had a long history of being an unpleasant pirate, and an unpleasant person in general. Ever since he was young, Yeren has always thought of himself as being better than everyone else, and had constantly picked fights with other people, be they man, woman, or child, in order to prove his superiority in battle. On top of this, Yeren also thinks of himself as God's gift to the world, a being who has no equal in greatness. Yeren suffers from narcissism, a state where a person loves only one's self, and to an excessive amount as well. Yeren has always preached that being proud of yourself is never a sin, and should be considered a virtue instead, though of course, he always will remind the listener that they are lucky to even be among Yeren in the first place. Because of his vain nature, Yeren does his best to maintain his reputation, and to dispose of anyone who hurts his pride. Yeren's quest to show the world how much better he is compared to everyone else stemmed from a childhood filled with doubt and self-inflicted hatred, since he rarely felt as if he had earned the proper amount of praise he thought he deserved. Yeren soon developed his narcissistic behavior in order to make up for the lack of praise and recognition he thought he had coming to him, despite the fact that he was given much praise from his family, and was recognised well among his community. Yeren wasn't satisfied though, and he continued to proclaim his greatness through and through. This all culminated to the point where he became the man he is today, where his love for himself has become the only thing Yeren truly shows any concern over. When Yeren heard of the One Piece, and heard that if anyone found it, they'd become "Pirate King," he decided to lead his pirate armada towards Raftel, in the hopes of finding the legendary treasure. All in the hopes of attaining Yeren's true goal: "Absolute Freedom." Like Luffy, Yeren believes that the Pirate King would be the person with the most freedom in the world. Yeren has desired the freedom to prove his superiority over everyone for quite some time now. This is the motivation for his quest, all in order to make him look even better than everyone else, and in order to enforce his self-perceived "superiority" over anyone he thinks is trying to threaten his ego. Abilities and Powers Hand to Hand Combat Yeren has shown no signs of having learned and/or mastered any martial arts. Instead, Yeren relies on his own style of fighting, which relies heavily on powerful blows and aggresive behavior, making the fighting style look similiar to a mix of boxing and wrestling. Yeren has proven that hand to hand combat is his most effective form of combat, since he rarely relies on guns or weapons of any kind. It also seems that Yeren relies on his impressive size to overcome his opponents, using his tremendous bulk to bear down on his foe(s,) and making attempts to crush them while their down with his sheer weight. Physical Strength Being half Bigfoot and half Giant, Yeren's physical strength far surpasses an average human's, already making it super human in its own right. Yeren has further refined his strength to the point that it now is only inferior to the most powerful pirates in the world (such as Whitebeard, for example.) Agility Even though Yeren is large, he still proves himself to be as quick as any other speedy fighter, though because of his size, Yeren isn't nearly as fast as he likes to think he is. Additionally, his size makes it hard to manuever in a fight, so Yeren's true agility has yet to be truly seen. Though it's implied that it isn't nearly as great as his strength and endurance. Endurance Next to his strength, Yeren's endurance is one of his greatest traits, being capable of taking many hits before collapsing, or dieing. Even though his size makes him a giant target, Yeren has learned how to withstand powerful blows, due to receiving so many fatal attacks during his early years as a pirate. Devil Fruit Oni Oni no Mi, Model: Behemoth '''Summary: The Oni Oni no Mi, Model: Behemoth allows its user to transform into a hybrid or full form of the feared and infamous demon, Behemoth. Type: Myhical Zoan Usage: Yeren only seems to use this power whenever he feels that an opponent has pushed him too far in a fight, or if he's going up against an opponent who's level of strength he has come to grudgingly acknowledge (such as the Admirals.) Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation: Being half Bigfoot, Yeren has a natural feel for Haki, and as a result, has been known to effectively wield this form of Haki without much trouble. Due to Yeren's large size, his range has been complimented by his height, allowing Yeren to have a "bird's eye view" of anything that goes on around him. Yeren's range is one mile. Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments: Like with Kenbunshoku Haki, Yeren has been capable of using Busoshoku Haki ever since he was a young adult. Combining his monstrous strength and Devil Fruit powers with Busoshoku Haki has made Yeren a little TOO dangerous for his own good.With it, Yeren can increase his own strength, strengthen the power of any weapons he may be wielding, or use it to land decisive blows on Logia users. Relationships Crew Family Allies/ Friends Enemies The Jolly Pirates Other History Tell us what happen to your character? Character Design So how did you come up with your character? Inspiration? Creativity? How did you develop even further? Major Battles Quotes Your character's phases (funny, inspirational, serious, etc) Trivia *Yeren's name was inspired by the name for the Chinese equivalent to Bigfoot, the "Yeren." *Yeren's Epithet, "Eclipse," references the fact that whenever Yeren would transform into the full form of Behemoth, he would blot out the sun and cause an effect similiar to a solar eclipse. *Yeren's pirate armada, The Collosal Pirates, was named after the size of Yeren himself, as well as the increased size he would gain in his transformed state. *Like other known giants, Yeren has a unique laugh. His seems to be "Ye-renrenrenrenrenren," which emphasizes his narcisisstic nature. External Links Captain - Yeren's position amongst his crew Giants - Half of Yeren's heritage Site Navigation Category:Pirate Category:Male Category:Captain Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Zoan Devil Fruit User Category:Mythical Zoan Devil Fruit User Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Collosal Pirates Category:Wyvern 0m3g4 Category:Antagonists Category:One Dream Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User Category:Link